


Soar | Philza & TommyInnit | Modded SMP

by AlexandraMariaAnna



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Orgin SMP, Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, JUST, Long, and phil can, and they live together, b i r t h, connect the pieces, i imagine tommy with like very thin, in the end i've no clue what the fuck has this become, it was supposed to be angst but, like a mother pushed out a child, like gliders in genshin ya dig, oh my god what am i even doing, orgin gave me so much serotonin that i literally sat down an pushed this out, slim wings, so anyways, this is tommy's descent into selfhatred because he can't fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMariaAnna/pseuds/AlexandraMariaAnna
Summary: On nights like these, Tommy craves to fly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Soar | Philza & TommyInnit | Modded SMP

It was the middle of the night when Tommy stood on the edge of the balcony, his toes curling and uncurling in the cold wind. Today would be the day, he told himself, today would be the day he would soar just like Phil. His wings would spread wide, and he would be free of eternal falling, soaring through the skies, screaming obscenities at those on the ground; mainly Jack. He readjusted his position, switching his body weight from the front to the back, rocking on the railing. The wind was pleasant, even if he usually hated the cold, it felt like change, it tasted like freedom.

Still, he shivered, the winter air proving to be more of an adversary than he previously thought. Tommy took a deep breath and slapped himself on the cheeks with both of his hands, letting the blood rush through his face, keeping his slightly warmer. He could see the tops of the trees underneath him, just barely visible in the night, and he smiled to himself in sheer excitement. Soon. Just a moment more, until the wind switches its origin and would blow right into his wings, carrying him along to the even greater heights.

Tommy took a deep breath and tensed all of his muscles. Just one step. Just one step and he would be like Phil.

“What the fuck are you doing Tommy.” A voice rang out like a gunshot in the silence of the night, and Tommy jumped, his feet slipping on the railing.    
“Shit-”   
“Tommy!”

It took a couple of panic-filled seconds for Phil to pull Tommy back onto the balcony, saving him from plunging to his doom; slowly but effectively. The younger man took a moment to calm his heart which was threatening to beat out of his chest, before his face contorted in anger.   
“Why the fuck did you scare me! I could have died! You are so dumb you are honestly so dumb, I can’t believe I’m living with an idiot-” he rambled, and Phil only sighed, crossing his arms on his chest. Had it not been for the sweat that poured down his forehead, one could assume that he was unbothered by what just transpired on his own balcony.   
“I asked you a question, Tommy. What were you doing on the balcony just now?” Phil asked, and Tommy swallowed the rest of the insults that were pressing against his teeth. “Tommy?”   
“...Enjoyin’ the views,” he muttered, averting Phil’s inquisitive stare.    
“I wasn’t born yesterday. Tell me.”   


Tommy turned around, his back to Phil. He looked back down at the treetops that were so alluring just a second ago, now dangerously far away and deadly. He grimaced, his hands tightening on the railing. The wings on his back twitched in the cold air - he regretted taking off his jacket to grant them more freedom. 

“Well, Phil, you know when young avians get to a certain age-” Tommy mused, easily switching back into his usual playful tone “-they learn how to fly. And, Philza Minecraft, I believe I just hit this age.”   
“You know how to fly, Tommy.” the other man on the cold balcony laughed, rubbing his arms for additional warmth. His large, black wings laid against his body, providing protection from the wind. Tommy glanced at them for a moment, a glint of jealousy visible behind his irises. He wished he could just fold his wings like that, asserting his dominance among the avian and elytran folk alike. His own wings, however, were thin and long, never enough to boost himself upwards, cursed to eternally glide.    
“I know how to fall, and I don’t like that being the only thing I can do,” he answered after a long moment of silence. “Phil, you can fly, Will can literally walk through walls, Jack can-” Tommy paused, racking his brain for an answer. “-anyways, what I mean is, I suck. I feel inadequate. Really shitty. Would love to have better self-esteem.” he was snapping back into his rambling mode, and with a subtle roll of his eyes, Phil placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, you can’t do much, mate,” he admitted, and Tommy’s face fell completely. “But I do think that you are the best at what you can do.”

Tommy laughed quietly, turning around to fully face Phil. 

“The best at slowly falling towards the ground?” he smiled slightly and Phil shrugged his arms.    
“There’s no one in the realm that falls as slowly as you do, Tommy.”    
“Awesome. Great.”

The wind picked up, and Phil glanced behind himself, frowning when he noticed thick clouds on the horizon. A storm was coming, and Tommy wasn’t properly dressed. The man pointed towards the door with his head, and Tommy nodded, defeated. He took one last look at the trees below, and he followed Phil, who was already waiting by the balcony door, holding it open for the boy with a gentle smile. 

“Will I ever be able to fly, Phil?” Tommy asked as he passed the man in the doorway, and he hummed, looking Tommy’s wings up and down.    
“I can’t promise you things I’ve no clue about,” Phil spoke carefully, noticing the way Tommy’s wings pressed tighter against his body in resignation. “But I think your wings just need a little more area to support your body, you know? Have you ever watched How to Train Your Dragon?”   
“Yeah? I think?”   
“We could do that tail thing. Attach something like a leather sheet to your wings. They have a good span, they are just… thin.” Phil pointed at Tommy’s wings, and Tommy flushed red in embarrassment.

“That’s offensive.”   
“No, it’s not.”

The inside of the house was warm and quiet compared to the raging wind outside. Phil went off to put some tea on, hoping to go back to sleep once he made sure that Tommy was not going to go on another escapade. The boy in question stayed by the door, looking out into the night.

He hated having hope, but maybe, just maybe, if what Phil said would work, he could fly with him and touch the sun, like he always dreamed about. 

Tommy Innit would touch the moon and the stars just like Philza Minecraft could, and that was final.

**Author's Note:**

> why am I like this  
> anyways welcome to the modded smp I have so many vods to watch; you can count on ama to make it at least slightly sad - listen it was that or Tommy loses his wings completely, and I'm saving that second one for eventual Visions of Gideon plot point
> 
> anyways @SummoningFailed is where you can beat me up on Twitter


End file.
